<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pupcake and Pancakes 1965 edition by Wheely_Jessi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895953">Pupcake and Pancakes 1965 edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi'>Wheely_Jessi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pupcake and Pancakes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gift Fic, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Scotland, pancake day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On 2nd March 1965, since Shrove Tuesday falls the day after St David's Day, Patsy tries to whip up some post-anniversary pancakes for her fiancée as a compensation for working successive shifts. It doesn't go very well, but Delia doesn't mind too much...</p><p>All fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delia Busby &amp; Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pupcake and Pancakes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pupcake and Pancakes 1965 edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/gifts">CallTheBaker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As has become tradition, for what is CallTheBaker and my mutual favourite holiday, here is her gift fic - which I'm sharing with all of you, too, as part of my effort to get back to more regular posting. Happy Shrove Tuesday/Pancake Day/Mardi Gras, everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Down, Garbo,</em>’ Patsy insisted, her voice stern but quiet. She was hoping her “Nurse Mount” tone would do the trick as well on their dog as it had always done on Male Surgical. The trouble was, having shared their life for over a year, their canine companion knew her softer side too intimately now to be pacified. Especially when it came to pancakes, as it did this morning.</p><p>‘Please,’ she begged, staring deep into those beautiful big eyes, still somehow puppyish despite the evidence of gangly teenage paws, ‘Deels was so upset at us having to work St David’s Day yesterday, she really deserves this before heading off on duty again.’</p><p>She shook her head at her own ridiculousness, knowing, were her fiancée to overhear, the kitchen would be ringing with laughter. Not because of how she was speaking – they both avoided being patronising to their pet – but because there was almost no way he would do as she bid, whatever words she used. So, instead of wasting any more time, she simply got on around him. Or tried to. But then he bounded up to her for a cuddle, which nearly sent the mixing bowl flying, and made a frightful noise.</p><p>Delia apparently took this as her cue to enter, already ready for her shift, and wearing a smirk along with her uniform. ‘Having trouble there, <em>cariad</em>?’</p><p>Patsy shot her a sheepish grin, before grumbling, ‘I wanted to surprise you. It’s tradition now.’</p><p>‘Basket,’ the Welshwoman said firmly, at which instruction their awkward sort of substitute son slunk immediately away and slumped down on his cushions.</p><p>‘Why does he listen to <em>you</em> but not <em>me</em>?’ Patsy asked plaintively, her Received Pronunciation very clipped.</p><p>‘Same reason as Angela, May and Teddy, Pats,’ Delia replied with a devilish grin. ‘You’re the “fun” one, and it’s so unexpected that once the secret’s out they can’t help but take full advantage. Much like me, back in the day,’ she finished, waggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.</p><p>The older woman huffed, frustrated her <em>annwyl</em> had not come up with a different answer than the one in her own mind. ‘I thought you might say that,’ she mumbled petulantly.</p><p>Her younger fiancée just giggled. ‘It’s okay, Pats,’ she promised, stretching up to place a quick kiss on the bridge of her nose. ‘Although I appreciate the thought this morning, this way I get to dream all day about having pancakes for dinner. And about dessert afterwards.’</p><p>She said that in a deadpan tone, but the earlier smirk had reappeared, and Patsy blushed as red as her hair. ‘Deels!’ she protested, nodding her petite partner towards the door.</p><p>‘I’m off,’ Delia insisted reassuringly, leaving the room despite now being nearly doubled over with laughter, ‘and I’ll grab a biscuit or something for breakfast when I get there.’ Her fiancée followed her down the corridor, still blushing, as she added, ‘But I may claim belated anniversary privileges later – a <em>cwtch </em>after pancakes?’</p><p>‘And I may let you,’ Patsy purred, pushing her away reluctantly. ‘Go, so you can get there slowly and safely. I worry.’</p><p>They nodded in unison whilst she opened the door to let her little love out, locking eyes for one last lingering look. ‘I know,’ Delia said as she left, ‘and I love you for it.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>